


Bloodbender

by GreenNebulae



Series: Bloodbending [1]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Bloodbending (Avatar), Eventual cannon pairing, F/M, Gen, Mostly Zuko and Katara actions, more adult themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2019-09-29 15:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 17,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17206217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenNebulae/pseuds/GreenNebulae
Summary: My take on bloodbending. Starts with the Southern Raiders.Suddenly the man’s fire dies in his hand and it twists unnaturally. Zuko pauses. The man sputters but is jerked around like a doll and Zuko takes half a step back and glances at Katara for answers. This must be another bending boost she’s gotten from the moon, as she’s moving the water inside the captain. That must be incredibly painful, Zuko realizes as he feels the fire in his veins run cold. Her stance is completely different, but she uses it with confidence. Her breathing is calm; her focus undivided.This is the Katara he knows best: viscous eyes towards her enemies, intense, hardcore, and with such skill he never wanted to turn his back to her.





	1. Chapter 1

Part of him is seeking forgiveness from Katara, but another part of him just wants her to have closure about her mother the way he never had about his. He understands how the need for closure can tear someone apart, and he knows this is an internal conflict she has to resolve for herself. The Katara in Ba Sing Se and the one he saw on the island with the Avatar would never have agreed to this; she would have forgiven the man and moved on. It’s a Katara he’s still not familiar with. The Katara he is familiar with is the one he brought out when he suggested this, and he knew she’d be here with him even when Aang encouraged forgiveness.

Her focus in hunting matches his previous intensity about the Avatar and it is almost too easy to imagine how much easier that would have been with someone that strong on his side. Zuko doesn’t admit he’s scared, just clenches his fingers into Appa’s fur as Appa dives; fully confident Katara’s water bubble will protect them. Zuko never gets wet, but he’s also sure that if he loses his grip and falls into the ocean, Katara will leave him to drown. He flattens himself into the sky bison as Katara shifts ahead of him and watches the crew fall into the ocean.

It is too easy to sneak up on the raiders and climb aboard the ship. Easier still with the power she must have been hiding from them all. Zuko has been her enemy for a long time, but the way she commands the oceans is new to him. It may be the full moon, or it may be the rage in her, but it is awe inspiring. He almost understands why his father has always been paranoid about waterbenders, why his uncle studied them for years. When she causes a huge wave to knock all the soldiers off the ship, Zuko glances up to the moon in wonder before following her in. 

“Are you ready to face him?” He asks, and she lets her actions answer for her

Zuko will let Katara have the final blow, if it comes to that, but he steps forward first to disperse the fire before it can touch her. 

“Who are you?” The captain yells and Zuko sends out a small flame. Katara is silent through this. Zuko isn’t sure if she moves at all. Is she frozen in terror or rage?   
“You don’t remember her? You will soon. Trust me.”

Suddenly the man’s fire dies in his hand and it twists unnaturally. Zuko pauses. The man sputters but is jerked around like a doll and Zuko takes half a step back and glances at Katara for answers. This must be another bending boost she’s gotten from the moon, as she’s moving the water inside the captain. That must be incredibly painful, Zuko realizes as he feels the fire in his veins run cold. Her stance is completely different, but she uses it with confidence. Her breathing is calm; her focus undivided.

This is the Katara he knows best: viscous eyes towards her enemies, intense, hardcore, and with such skill he never wanted to turn his back to her. But he is not her enemy anymore and so he turns away, facing the Southern Raider down.

“Think back.” Zuko instructs, “Think back to the last raid on the southern water tribe.” He claims he doesn’t know and Zuko questions if he is ready to watch Katara torture him until he admits it as she brings him up. He has witnessed much worse by his father’s side, but he is not sure he can stomach it again. 

“It’s not him,” Katara suddenly says and shifts her stance, dropping the man to the floor. “He’s not the man.” Zuko whirls back to her   
“What? What do you mean he’s not? He’s the leader of the Southern Raiders, he has to be the guy!” she turns away from him, defeated by her own raging emotions. Still, they need closure. If this man isn’t him, he has to know who it is. He will not let this continue to hang over them. He thinks of his own mother as he twists the man to shove him against the wall. The cloth under Zuko’s hand briefly feels like the down feathers of a turtledove before he clenches his hand around cloth and leather.

Finally, they have a name.

Yon Rah

…

Katara is not surprised to hear Zuko making his way towards her after she made it clear she wants to be alone. He’s bound to have questions for her, questions she feels like she has to answer, especially after he kept her rage, _and her bending_ , a secret from the others when they got back. She doesn’t know how to explain it to him. She can’t even explain it to herself. It’s hypocritical, the way she cursed the power and judged Hama for using it yet was ready to use it in her own rage. What rage did she have from her mother’s death that could compare to Hama’s? She had to watch the fall of their home and lose decades of her life in their prisons. In order to justify herself she has to justify Hama, and she found she couldn’t do either. She was wrong, and manipulative, and she couldn’t bear to think of what Aang would have to say about her actions. The captain wasn’t even the right man.

“I never knew how strong you were.” Zuko starts and Katara looks up at him in confusion.  
“Strong?”  
“I know it was a full moon, but the skills you displayed surprised me, and I’ve been testing them for a long time.”  
“I wasn’t strong.” Katara snaps. His hair falls over his eyes as he ducks, looking like a polar bear dog that’s been hit for something it didn’t know was wrong. Katara lets out a breath, pats the spot next to her, and starts from the beginning.

“I met another waterbender from the southern tribe. Her name was Hama.” She’s never thought patient and Zuko belonged in the same sentence, but he displays it as he waits for her. “She mastered a new form of waterbending where you could control a person, a bending I never wanted to learn. It’s wrong! And it hurts people from the inside and I vowed to myself never to use it, even after she used it on me.” There are tears in her eyes, “but then she used it on Sokka and Aang.” She looks out into the water, scared of speaking the name again, of making it more real than it already is. “I had to use it on her to stop her. I became a bloodbender that night.” 

Bloodbender. The very name sends a shiver up the spine. It is one thing to control the elements outside the body, manipulating the world from afar. It is another entirely to reach into someone and control them from the inside. It’s violating and wrong and- 

“That seems like a useful skill to have.”  
“What?” Zuko flinches at her voice.  
“It’s both offense and defense at the same time.” He continues calmly, “and it doesn’t seem to have lasting effects on someone.”  
“I still dream about his chocked off words of terror!” She shouts, revealing way more than she thought she should.  
“What I mean is,” and he fully turns to her, revealing his scarred face, something that had faded into her background knowledge, “you could win a fight without maiming or killing someone.” He shifts again. “No bending is inherently evil.” He still dreams of the beautiful dragons that taught him that lesson about fire.   
“It’s just wrong,” she circles back to and Zuko shakes his head.

“Why? I mean if you could control someone like that instead of killing them, it seems like the right thing to do.”  
“It’s just not right! Controlling someone like that is immoral!”  
“And killing them is okay? We’re at war Katara, we don’t really have time to ponder the morals of what it takes to keep people alive.”   
“Just because we’re at war doesn’t mean there are no rules! That’s how you end up justifying imprisoning and killing benders because they might become troublesome later!” Zuko is silent for a second.  
“So you wouldn’t have done it to me if you thought it would save Aang under Ba Sing Se?”   
“It wasn’t a full moon anyway.” Katara tries to shift this conversation. It’s going in a direction she doesn’t like. He’s going to justify it and tell her she should practice it. He’s going to suggest she be the one to take on Ozai.   
“That’s not what I meant.” He riles himself up. “but you can’t answer. Of course you could have. You would have. I’m the face of the enemy, remember? Aang is the precious Avatar you have to protect at all costs. The southern raiders killed your mom, so that’s okay,” Katara’s blood burns “but when it comes to winning a war it’s too much?”  
“You don’t know what it takes!” She screams at him. “You’ve never faced your mother’s killer so don’t lecture me on that!” The water next to them violently crashes. “I’m not asking you to give up who you are to win this war!”   
“Well forgive me if I’m trying to find a way to win this war without killing what’s left of my family!” Zuko shouts and Katara jerks back. Zuko storms off. Katara watches him go until her eyes burn too.

Above them, an air monk stares into the sky. How will the war end? Will he be expected to kill? Could he?


	2. 8

Katara listens to the sounds of Zuko and Aang training as she waits for Toph to come out of her rock fortress. She shifts in her own stance, and waits.

“Zuko-wait-” Aang’s words let off in a pained sound and Katara turns. It is a distraction that costs her the match, as the rock that hits her center sends her backwards while stealing her breath at the same time. Before Katara can move, she is encased in rock. She blinks, transported back a year ago when she’d been trapped to get Aang to realize his potential.  
“Let me go!” she shouts, not sure if she sounds hysterical or not, and instantly finds herself back on her feet above the ground. She is frozen in terror for as long as it takes everyone to run to her but she says nothing.  
“I’m fine.” She bites, knowing that no one believes her. She turns, purposefully not looking at Zuko, and feels her own breath leave her as she spots the burn mark on Aang’s hand, the lightning scar on his chest, and the welling mark of a black eye on her brother’s face.  
“Katara?” Sokka places her hand on her shoulder and she focuses on his eye. She pulls back and even though he’s shirtless, she sees no damage from Hama on him. She glances to Aang and knows he’s fine too. Her own body has no damage to it from Hama, even the parts that are bruising from Toph’s treatment just now. Toph has cuts on her arms from Katara’s water whips, and Suki’s certainly favoring her left leg.

Finally, she looks to Zuko, and his expression is blank. Does he know, did he always?

Still. It’s wrong. He shifts and she swallows, having a silent conversation. Toph’s crushing people with boulders, Zuko’s burning them, and Azula is always ready to fill someone with lightning. That can all be rated as worse for the body then bloodbending; even Suki’s right hook has done more damage.

It’s wrong. Zuko turns away and Katara sags. Zuko had thought his sister was dead, by his own hand, only a few days ago. If anyone could ask her to bend morals, or discuss the cost of what’s right. It would be him. It’s not unreasonable, she might confess if she had to, but it will always be her last resort.

“I’m fine.” No one believes her, but she shakes them off. “Just got really winded.” Toph opens her mouth to retort but Katara cuts her off. “Who wants lunch?”

It doesn’t matter anyway. The comet is not on a full moon.

…

Aang watches her go with a heavy feeling in his gut. 

The truth is, he is not ready. He is not ready to fight Ozai. He is not certain of how he is to end the war. He knows that he wasn’t ready when the Fire Nation came for the Air nomads, and he’s not ready now.

He has to talk to Sokka. If anyone knows what to do, it’s him.  
   


# 8

She pushes the whole thing from her head, and avoids Zuko until two days later, sitting next to him in a theater watching their lives play out before them.

It may be embarrassing, it may be false, but it is a good reminder that they are deep within enemy territory. This is the propaganda that the fire nation spreads about them, this is the fate they want the world to have.

Watching the group die with the Ember island players, Katara resolves not to let their future be the future. 

Death is the last resort.


	3. Chapter 3

# 7

Katara is enjoying the beach with the group, finally managing not to think too much about the conversation she had with Zuko, especially now that Sokka has told her that they will put off attacking the Fire lord for a little while longer. Zuko, however, hasn’t gotten the memo, and ruins the relaxed atmosphere by charging at Aang with fire until he’s forcefully thrown out of the temple by Aang’s wind.

“How can you sit around enjoying beach parties when Sozin’s comet is only a week away?” Zuko looks to all of them. “Why are you all looking at me like I’m crazy?”  
“About Sozin’s Comet. I was actually going to wait to fight the fire lord until after it came.” Aang responds and Katara watches Zuko’s face run through a variety of emotions before settling on confusion.  
“After?”  
“I'm not ready. I need more time to master firebending.” Aang confesses.  
“And frankly, your earthbending could still use some work too.” Toph inputs and Aang grimaces. Katara doesn’t mention waterbending.  
“So, you all knew Aang was going to wait?” Zuko asks.  
“Honestly, if Aang tries to fight the Fire Lord now, he's going to lose.” Sokka defends. Aang looks over to Sokka as he says this, frowns, and closes his eyes in defeat. It is true. “No offense, but he hasn’t even gotten the Avatar state back.”  
“The whole point of fighting the Fire Lord before the Comet was to stop the Fire Nation from winning the War, but they pretty much won the War when they took Ba Sing Se. Things can't get any worse.”

Zuko explains the plans he knew about with horror, his father’s plan to end the Earth Kingdom permanently, just like Sozin did with the Airbenders. Katara doesn’t want to see the look on Aang’s face, and so she focuses on Zuko until she can’t focus on anything but the dirt beneath her as she sits down. This is why Zuko wanted her as a failsafe. Ozai cannot be allowed to win, no matter the cost. They have to strike now.

“I always knew the Fire Lord was a bad guy, but his plan is just pure evil.” Sokka comments.  
“What am I going to do?” Aang wonders aloud and Katara takes a deep breath.  
“I know you're scared, and I know you're not ready to save the world, but if you don't defeat the Fire Lord before the comet comes, there won't be a world to save anymore.” Zuko says to Aang, but Katara feels like it is meant for her. Toph’s optimism brings them all into a group hug, and Katara sends a meaningful look at Zuko that he misses because he’s staring at Aang.

…

Aang cannot do it.

As Zuko teaches him to redirect lightning, he is an eager student willing to learn. Iroh is one of the few people to use combinational methods from bending types, and the combined nature make it easy for him to learn. Zuko cannot produce lightning, so he cannot practice, but he knows he understands it.

Then Aang _understands_.

Ozai will use lightning, and Aang will be expected to redirect it back to him and kill him. If he does not, that exhilarating and terrifying energy in his body will be the last thing he knows. That is what he cannot do. He has been raised a monk, he has been raised in a land without war where all life was sacred. He cannot kill. How can they expect that of him?

He will not do it.

…

Sokka’s sword slices cleanly through the melon _that’s not a melon_ with disdain on his face.  
“That’s how it’s done.” He instructs and Aang cannot find the proper response. Killing started this all, must it end it? 

They would not understand. They are not ready to understand. He does not explain.

When everyone is looking at a baby Ozai in the temple at night, Aang wonders if he can finally reach them, to teach them.   
“He is still a human being.” Aang starts, and the argument continues from there. 

“This goes against everything I learned from the monks. I can't just go around wiping out people I don't like.” Aang concludes. He is meant to bring balance, to be a bridge between worlds; an ideal person to which he world could follow. He is not a god, and he does not intend to rule like one, or be responsible for deciding who lives and who dies. He is a servant, not a master.  
“Sure you can. You're the Avatar. If it's in the name of keeping balance, I'm pretty sure the universe will forgive you.”

Aang feels the warmth and heat in his body, the anger that can fuel atrocities. How do you teach someone the value of valuing life?

“This isn't a joke, Sokka! None of you understand the position I'm in.”  
“Aang, we do understand. It's just...” Katara interjects but Aang has lost his patience.  
“Just what, Katara? What?”  
“We're trying to help!”  
“Then, when you figure out a way for me to beat the Fire Lord without taking his life, I'd love to hear it!” Zuko turns to Katara and Aang begins storms away.  
“What if I had one?” Katara whispers and Aang stops in his tracks. Everyone turns to look at her. Katara’s voice gets stuck in her throat and Zuko stands.  
“Bloodbending.” He voices, and Katara finds she cannot say anything. “Victory without a battle.”  
“We’ve all been bloodbent before. We don’t have any lasting damage.” Sokka looks to Aang and then to the terrified but resigned face of his sister. “I think this is something we should look into.”

Aang is not sure if that is better, but it’s something.

…

 

“It has to be me.” Sokka says with finality. “My biggest contribution is my intellect. If something goes wrong, we need all of you to fight.” Katara’s heart feels crushed under her brother’s gaze and she finally finds her voice.   
“No, Sokka!”  
“Well, it can’t be Aang.” Sokka defends, “I won’t let you hurt Suki, and Toph and-”  
“Me. It has to be me.” Zuko interrupts. “It has to be someone Katara can hurt. She’s mothered all of you before, but she’s spent a long time trying to hurt me.”

Katara’s mouth goes dry. She wants to argue, but he’s right. Out of all of them, he’s the one she would pick. He’s the one who forced her into this situation in the first place.

“It’s okay.” Zuko places his hand on her shoulder. “I’ve been in unbearable pain before. I can handle this.” He takes a deep breath. “Please try.” She nods, even as she maintains their eye contact.  
“The comet is six days away. We don’t have time to wait. None of these days fall on a full moon, so the first step is to see if it even works.” Sokka is every inch a calculated warrior. “If you can stomach it Katara, I think you should try tonight.”

…

The first time she takes Zuko’s whole body into her hands he gasps, more from the feeling of something wrong with his body more than any kind of pain. The group watches with unease, but none are as uneasy as the Avatar.

“I have him,” Katara says and Zuko holds back a sarcastic response.   
“It feels weird but I’m okay.” He gets out stiffly and Katara doesn’t look to see what the others are doing. She shifts her stance, brings her arms down and-  
“Ah!” Zuko yells as his body contorts, both from sensation and pain. His body feels wrong. The natural heat of his body runs cold. Every part of his body painfully locks up, likes he’s cramping from too many firesquats, except it’s in his lungs. He brings in air but feels like a komodo rhino is on his chest. 

He is stiff and warm in her hands but she has the power to bend him how she likes. She is both proud and terrified that she can already do more than Hama could. She doesn’t know how to feel about the fact that she is bloodbending again, so she will think about that part later.   
“Katara!” Aang shouts but Sokka places his hand on Aang’s shoulder to stop him. Aang watches in horror. Does no one remember how she sobbed when she first used this bending? Toph shifts her foot further into the sand to get a better idea of what’s going on.  
“Keep going.” Zuko says and he braces, but nothing prepares him for the second shift. His body fights itself and he’s not even sure if he can remember how to breathe. How can she control his blood if his heart is hammering so wildly? Does she feel his pounding heart in her hands, can she stop it? He groans out again and his breaths come heavy. His muscles spasm, working in the wrong direction, and he doesn’t even have the lung capacity to scream. He trusts Katara. He understands terror. To lose yourself completely to the will of another person with no way to break free is bad enough, but to also be in immeasurable pain. He knows she will stop if he asks her to. Still, his blood runs cold in his veins and he sweats. If she lets him go, he’d probably shake and fall. She holds him there for long enough that he’s is almost used to it. 

“Hama was able to have me take my sword out with one hand. Can you control Zuko like that?” Sokka asks as Zuko mentally prepares for more pain.  
“Katara, we can find another way,” Aang pleads but Toph crosses her arms, elbowing Aang in the side.  
Katara has his whole body in her hands, surely she can do this. She twists her fingers and reaches for his arms to move them and his whole body shifts unnaturally as if trying to become his arm. His knees and elbows are going in the wrong direction. He’s breaking.  
“Stop!” Zuko cries out, and Katara drops him into the sand without a thought. He collapses onto his back and doesn’t move, and Katara’s voice escapes her in a sob. She’s broken him, damaged him. No. She runs to him, instantly apologizes and, in a turn of events, begs him for forgiveness. He shakes as he sits up, as if he’s already forgotten how to control his own body, and she launches into him to hug him. His nerves continue firing misinformation, and he still feels her in him.  
“Zuko, please, I’m sorry, forgive me, I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m so stupid I should have-”  
“I’m okay,” He says shakily. “It doesn’t even hurt anymore,” he lies, “I’m just sore.” She squeezes him tighter, this time from the outside, and Zuko looks up to see the others surrounding them.

Katara buries her head in his chest and he cautiously places his hand on the other side of her head, but neither Sokka nor Aang say anything about it.  
“Are you okay?” Aang asks and Zuko nods as Katara starts to sob. He feels his body begin to return to normal and lets out a deep breath.  
“No!” Katara answers. “I can’t believe I did this! I’ll never do this again.”  
“I’m okay.” Zuko repeats and shifts. None of them will push this, but this is the only way he imagines Azula living, so he must. “I think you should try again.”  
“What?” Sokka shakes his head.  
“No way!” Aang shouts  
“Let me talk to Katara first.” Toph agrees.  
“Never,” she cries as her head swings back and forth in his chest. He gently pulls her out of it and looks into her eyes. She’s shaking more than he is. “I won’t.” She tries to be firm. “I can’t hurt you like that.” Her head hangs. “Not again.”

“Katara,” Toph places her hand on the other’s shoulders and pulls. “Let’s take a walk.” She reluctantly lets Zuko go.

Sokka watches his sister follow the earthbender down the path before turning to Zuko.  
“How are you?”  
“Honestly, I’m fine. As soon as she stopped things got better.”  
“She shouldn’t have done it again; we shouldn’t have forced her.” Aang says but Zuko and Sokka lock eyes, a mutual understanding in them.   
“I can do it again.” Zuko states. “And I think I should. It’s the only way I can see this working.”  
“You can’t let her know how much it hurts, just if she needs to stop.” Sokka grimaces. “She’s hurt more than you are right now.”  
“Are you listening to me?” Aang tries to interrupt.  
“I think we should start smaller, maybe a better day for the moon?” Zuko offers.  
“Is bending really that different?” Sokka wonders out loud.  
“I’m saying Katara shouldn’t do this anymore, she clearly doesn’t want to.” Aang uses a gust of air to place himself between the other two. “Why are you trying to force her to do this?”  
“Because you won’t kill the Fire Lord!” Sokka shouts and Zuko crosses his arms.  
“Katara understands that we’re at war. Sometimes you have to sacrifice to win.”   
“She has to do what she can,” Sokka cuts in, remembering his father’s wise words, “because you won’t.”

They turn and leave him there.

Aang needs to meditate. He needs to be alone.

…

“I learned how to see using earthbending,” Toph starts, “by realizing the differences in people and the different parts of the ground.” Katara listens, staring blankly ahead. “The boulders feel different than the sand, people, or even rocks.” She feels Katara cross her arms. “Is water like that?”  
“I guess so.” Katara mumbles. “The crest of a wave feels different from its center; ice is different from water.”  
“Is the blood different than water?”  
“Yes.” Katara confesses around her nauseous stomach. Toph stomps her foot and three rock people jump up from the sand. Katara eyes them warily. Katara had said gentleness and positive feedback were the best ways to reach Aang, but maybe that’s what she needs now. Toph sighs and mentally prepares to be patient.

“With these I can focus and move just an arm,” Toph moves and does that, “or the whole body. If I do both then it doesn’t work. Well not when I started.” Katara watches the first stone man wave, the second dance, and the third contort. She blinks and sees Zuko in that position. _STOP_ she hears him yell.  
“No.” Katara is determined. “I won’t do that to a person.”  
“Which is why you need to practice.” Toph is firm. “You can’t give up because Zuko needed a break.”  
“I could have killed him!”  
“You didn’t! You didn’t even hurt him!” Toph stomps her foot. “You have to face this head on! I think you are running away from your new ability!”  
“Ability!”  
“Listen,” Toph shouts, “You’re either going to have to bloodbend someone into a cell or kill them with an ice pick, which one would you rather do?” 

Staring at the earth structures, Katara’s blank stare hardens. Toph is right. One more chance.


	4. Chapter 4

# 6

Aang never comes for breakfast. They wait and leave his food out on the table. Maybe he is mad at them and will eat when they leave, maybe he is caught in meditation or the spirit world.   
“It’s obvious what’s happened.” Zuko growls out as Katara and Suki whisper about where he could be and Sokka nods. 

“It's pretty obvious. Aang mysteriously disappears before an important battle? He's definitely on a Spirit World journey.” Sokka declares. Zuko narrows his eyes but says nothing. “He has some big decisions to come to terms with. I say we let him do that, and we focus on what we can do.” He looks to Katara who nods. “He’ll be back.”  
“I agree, Aang is likely trying to access the Avatar State anyway.” She crosses her arms. “We can look tomorrow.” She turns to the beach and walks over as Suki shrugs and Toph frowns. She can’t feel him anywhere.

…

“What’s she doing?” Sokka asks Suki as he joins her at the table for lunch.  
“Based on what all of you have told me happened yesterday, I’d guess she’s trying to figure out how to bloodbend with water dummies.” Suki bites into fruit and Sokka frowns. “Especially since Aang is gone.”  
“Are you mad at me?”  
“No.” Suki answers, “I would have tried this first, but I see why you wanted to try right away. We don’t have time to dally. You’ve loved the idea of being a warrior for so long, and I am a warrior who has had to take lives, but Katara has never been confronted by this before.” Suki pauses. “Neither has Aang, We’re asking them for a lot here.”  
“Aang’s gone right now. She’s the only one we can ask.” Sokka rests his forehead on Suki’s shoulder, “I’d do it for her if I could.”  
“So would I. I’m going to talk to her.” Sokka nods and lets her go.

“How is the training going?” Katara turns to see Suki approaching.  
“Did Sokka tell you about last night?”  
“He did.”  
“Are you here to convince me bloodbending is a good thing?”  
“No.” The water bodies fall into the sand and Katara falls to her knees.  
“I never wanted to become this.”  
“What are you becoming?” and Katara doesn’t really have an answer and she grapples for one for a minute while Suki sits. “The way I see it isn’t that bad, but I’m not a bender.”  
“I don’t want to hurt anyone like that.” Katara sits back.  
“Have you spoken to Zuko about this?” Suki shifts. “He seems fine to me.”  
“No,” Katara waves her hand and creates little ripples in the puddles next to them. “Water is healing, and I know that fighting is fighting, but this seems worse.” She pauses. “It is reaching inside someone and violating them.”  
“It is.” Suki confirms, “but it’s not the worst. The worst is the Fire Lord winning.”  
“You’re right.” Katara nods, it’s what she thought when she watched the ember island players. “I’m going to find Zuko. Maybe he has a new idea on how to find Aang.”

…

“Please, try again.” Zuko pleads as he sees her. She hesitates, not because of the request, but from the image of him nearly begging. “It’s the only way I see this war ending while not losing everything,” Katara is silent and Zuko falls to his knees. She knows this is important, she can’t imagine the last time he begged like his. She clears her throat to find her voice and kneels next to him.  
“I will, tonight.”   
“How about now? We might not be fighting them in the nighttime. We don’t have to do much, but let’s see if you can.” Katara hesitates but nods.  
“Okay.”

Toph and Suki watch as Zuko and Katara make their way down to the beach.

She reaches out for his blood, fully expecting to feel nothing when he exhales, spine rigid under her control. She shifts her stance and brings him down in front of her. She focuses on his body in parts, and hears him whimper as she brings him down. She brings his legs down, then his arms, until he is lying on the ground. She takes a step back and lifts an arm, and Zuko jerks upright. He tries not to make a sound as his body jerks and blood rushes into his head. Katara twists her hand at her wrist and Zuko’s head turns to stare up at her. He wheezes out and her arm jerks again. Zuko cries out in pain as his body stands upright. He can’t feel the floor under him. His eyes close and her next command sends his body into pained jerks.   
“Stop!” He calls out, at his limit, and he falls into a heap on the sand. He takes deep breaths as he pushes himself up. His arms shake and his leg spasms, but he has to push through.

“Again.” Zuko says as he stands, and Katara takes a deep breath. “Again.” He repeats, cutting off her protest.

She grabs his entire body once more, but lets him go completely before grabbing his arms and reaching one behind him and the other in front.  
“See? You’re already better.” Zuko compliments through his teeth. She knows she must be hurting him, and she wonders if he’ll hate her before this is over.  
“Not good enough.” She switches to his legs and tries to make him walk. She can feel heat in his blood and she’s not sure if it is the incoming comet or his anger. Zuko doesn’t tell her it hurts anymore, but she watches his face contort in pain and she hates it. She hates putting Zuko through this pain, but it is less today than it was last night, and she needs to master this. If anyone deserves to have this used on them, it’s the fire lord. If Aang doesn’t come back, she has to be ready to face him.

“I have an idea.” Zuko wheezes as he is bent backwards over a sand bump, his legs moving but not walking. Katara brings him to a standing position and the shift makes him dizzy. “I have to check something.” She feels him move to step away and she lets him.

“Do you want to keep practicing? You can practice on me. I can take it.” Katara turns to see Suki, and hesitates. Suki knows Sokka forbid it, but he’s really not in charge of her. She can handle this; she’s been besting benders for a long time.  
“You need to learn,” Suki is firm. “And who knows, maybe you won’t be able to catch me. I saw Zuko. He just lets you control him, that won’t be what they do.” Katara finally nods and Suki sprints towards her on the offense. Katara clenches her fist and Suki freezes. Toph frowns.  
“Well that’s odd.” Suki feels like someone is sitting on her chest. She feels Katara release her but before she can do more than breathe Katara holds her hands outwards with bent fingers and Suki settles into a stance.  
“This doesn’t hurt too much.” Katara nods and then widens her stance and curls her fingers. Suki cries out as her body starts to follow Katara and Katara lets her go, watching Suki crash into the sand. Suki stays on the ground as her body twitches, but turns to push herself to her knees. That hurt. Suki pants on her knees before glancing up at Katara, who’s not even trying. It is cramps and soreness and hyperextensions all in one. Suki catches her breath, pushes down her own fear, and looks up to Katara. It didn’t hurt all of the time.  
“What if it only hurts when you go against the blood flow, but if you go with it, it won’t?” Suki asks. “Or what if you have to treat blood more delicately than water?”  
“That’s a good idea. Stand up and walk around.” Katara instructs. She tries to grab the blood enough just to feel how it flows but every time she does Suki freezes in her tracks. Toph turns away to think. They are doing this wrong. 

Instead of sleeping that day, Katara goes to the water to practice. 

…

She wakes up under the light of the moon after a few hours of sleep and makes her way outside. Sokka is already there waiting for her.   
“My turn.” He states, and his voice is hard. He is trying to leave her no room to argue. Their father used to do that too.   
“Sokka,” Katara wants to apologize for hurting Suki, but Suki insisted, and Katara did need the practice.  
“My turn.” He walks closer to her. “I know I’m your brother, but I trust you not to hurt me” he pauses, “too bad. If Zuko and Suki are willing to let you practice on them, I have to be too.”

“Are we changing the plan?” Katara reaches out to touch him and manages to do it lightly enough that Sokka doesn’t notice immediately. His blood feels smooth in her hands, very different from Zuko’s heat. The moon helps immensely, in any state, and she knows she has to try to change the plan so they attack at night.  
“No. Aang will show up, I think.” She feels him clench and unclench his body and crush dirt under his foot. She has to do this gently. Just take the piece she needs to move and move as little as possible.  
“I think so too. Does this-” Katara flicks her wrist and Sokka’s arm points at the moon, “change the plan.”  
“That didn’t hurt at all.” Sokka remarks instead of answering her question. She doesn’t bring it up again.


	5. Chapter 5

# 5

Katara watches Suki like a hawk over breakfast, but she shows no signs of a lingering injury. She shifts her glance to Sokka, but he is also fine. Finally, she looks to Zuko, and he is pacing the floor with worry, but not doing anything that makes her think that he is hurt. Katara closes her eyes and realizes she is so tired. Maybe they will let her sleep some more today, and they can focus on Aang. 

Toph shifts and squirms, but says nothing for the entire meal, trying to build her courage. Finally, after Sokka clears the table, she speaks. 

“I think we should spar again.” Toph cracks her knuckles. “Without an Avatar to train, what else should two master benders do?” 

Katara doesn’t realize how tired she actually is until she stands facing Toph, exhausted and bruised, trying to make enough water whips to break the constant stream of rocks. 

“Stop taking it easy on me!” Toph yells as she stomps her foot, creating a tunnel of sand, and wow Toph has taken to sandbending just like metalbending. She shifts her stance in a way she’s seen Katara do hundreds of times until they are both covered in a sandstorm. 

“I’m not.” Katara yells out, calling a water bubble to shield her as she pants with exertion. Her knees shake as she falls down, her water bubble shrinking. 

Toph brings her arms together to form several large rocks and sends two at Katara. One strikes her side and the other crashes through the top of her bubble, destroying it. Katara cries out in pain and Toph feels the others coming to help. 

“Toph, stop!” Katara yells and Toph lifts up two of the other rocks slowly. 

“Stop me.” Toph demands and Zuko is almost close enough to try and firebend her. 

Katara shifts, her eyes are closed to protect against the sand and she cannot see Toph, but she can feel her if she reaches out with her bending. 

_Going easy on her?_

_Oh._

Toph shifts, lifting the rock higher, aiming to skim Katara, and prepares to send out a rock to trip Zuko before he can jump when everything stops. 

Toph lets out a breath as she feels doused in chill from the inside. She loses command of the rocks and the sand and hears them crashing to the ground. She hears the others gasp and Zuko doesn’t jump. Her arms are held out in front of her and she tries to pull them back. She cannot fight against herself or the quiet. She hears the others gasp and tries to shift her foot to get a read on their location. 

She can’t move. 

For the first time in a very long time, Toph is blind. Her heart starts to hammer. Katara feels the intensity of it. 

“You struggle only in your mind. It’s over.” Katara declares, exhausted. Toph pulls with her whole body, but Katara is right. Toph can’t do anything. She can’t feel the connection to her element, can’t move, can’t blink. The instant Katara lets her body go, Toph jumps up, thrusting her own hand into the sand. She feels their locations and sends a slow funnel towards Katara. Toph is frozen again in midair but Katara cannot hold her through motion and Toph is free until she lands. She’s frozen. Then she is free as her tunnel hits Katara and Toph instantly brings up a large thick slab to surround her on all sides. 

It must be thick enough for Katara to not feel her, because Toph feels her searching and moving. Toph tunnels down and by the time a water whip slices the rocks open, Toph is in a different location. 

Katara pants, hands on her knees. Zuko slowly walks over to her and puts his hand on her shoulders. 

“I’m sorry.” Zuko says.  
“Toph shouldn’t have done that. I’ll talk to her.” Sokka says firmly.  
“No. She’s right. The Fire Lord is going to fight back.” Katara responds, trying to fully stand. There is a rumble in the sand.  
“Now that we’re on the same-” Toph’s voice is cut off as Katara shifts, instinctively moving into a bloodbending stance and reaching inside of her. Katara lets her go a second later.  
“Sorry.” Katara apologizes but Toph only grins.  
“Now that we’re on the same page, I think you can really practice.” Toph crosses her arms. “This needs to be as natural as everything else.”  
“I think you need to sleep.” Sokka interrupts, watching the way Katara sways on her feet.  
“Me too.”  
“Everyone should rest up. We’re going to have to find Aang soon.” 

 

… 

“It's a hexagon.” Momo jumps off his shoulder and Aang bends down to place a hand on the ground. He is so lost. “It doesn't seem like normal rock.” He stands back up, tries to bend the Earth underneath him, and nothing happens. “It's not made of earth.” He sits down. “This is so strange. I wish I had some help right now. I wish I had Roku.” 

Silence.

“I do have Roku!” Aang suddenly declares. 

“You're right, Aang. All the past Avatars, all their experience and wisdom, is available to you if you look deep inside yourself.” Roku speaks as his projection appears before Aang. 

“So where am I, Roku? What is this place?” 

“I see you are lost in more ways than one right now.” Roku says instead of answering and Aang nods. 

“I am. I need to figure out what to do once I face the Fire Lord.” Aang pauses, trying to find the right words. “Everyone expects me to take the Fire Lord's life, but I just don't know if I can do that.” He is certain he cannot. 

“In my life, I tried to be disciplined and show restraint, but it backfired when Fire Lord Sozin took advantage of my restraint and mercy.” Aang blinks and is in their shared memory. He sees Sozin attack him. The fire fades from his eyes to show him the air temples on fire. Roku is covered in regret but Aang is lost in loss. 

“If I had been more decisive and acted sooner, I could have stopped Sozin and stopped the war before it started.” Aang closes his eyes shut, but the tears fall anyway. If Roku had killed one, he could have stopped a genocide. Even if Aang killing Ozai stops the war sooner, who is Aang to make that decision? What precedent would that set.  
“I offer you this wisdom, Aang: You must be decisive.” 

Aang is alone once more and falls to the ground. He sobs, and Momo hesitantly approaches him.


	6. Chapter 6

# 4

Initially, around breakfast, no one wants to bring up the fact that Aang is still gone. Katara serves breakfast and Sokka complains about the taste half-heartedly. Toph eats and does not mention that she spent a lot of time around the island trying to find him already. Suki finally crosses her arms after all of the dishes have been washed and put away.  
“So, where’s Aang?”  
“Aang’s not in the house.” Zuko answers “we can split up and check the rest of the Ember island.”  
 _I checked this morning._ Toph wants to input, but doesn’t.  
“The beach?” Katara asks and Suki nods.  
“Let’s check.”

The beach Katara and Toph destroyed yesterday holds no clues. Toph brings her arms around her a few times to settle the area back to normal, and Katara spins to pull the water back into the ocean. Sokka leads the team around the perimeter of the island, stopping when he spots a single trail of footsteps leading into the ocean.

The footprints that lead into the water are damning, and Sokka tries not to think of the fact that he and Katara found him in an iceberg because he was running away from his problems.

“So he went for a midnight swim and never came back?” Suki infers and Katara frowns.  
“Maybe he was captured.”  
“I don't think so. There's no sign of a struggle.” Sokka inputs.  
“I bet he ran away again.” Toph says and Sokka doesn’t want to believe her, so he searches his head for another answer.  
“He left behind his glider and Appa.”  
“Then what do you think happened to him, oh sleuthy one?”  
“Spirit World journey.” Sokka settles on, again, but Zuko is not on his side this time.  
“But if he was, wouldn't his body still be here?”  
“Oh, yeah. Forgot about that.” Sokka looks down, and Suki looks into the ocean.  
“Then he's got to be somewhere on Ember Island. Let's split up and look for him.” Katara suggests and Toph immediately grabs onto Zuko’s arm.

“I’m going with Zuko!” She feels everyone turn to stare at her. “What?! Everyone else went on a life-changing field trip with Zuko. Now it's my turn.” Zuko blushes and Katara only shrugs. 

…

“I know I shouldn't complain. My parents gave me everything I ever asked for, but they never gave me the one thing I really wanted, their love. You know what I mean?”  
“I guess.” Zuko sighs. “Look, I know you had a really rough childhood, but we should really focus on finding Aang.”

 _Worst field trip ever_ She wants to say, but she shoves her feet into the sand once again, and Aang is nowhere.

“Are we going to die?” She asks instead and Zuko pauses.  
“What?”  
“Aang is gone.” Toph jerks her body away from Zuko. “No one asked me, but I can feel the whole island, and he’s not on it.”  
“I thought he might be.” Zuko stops walking, and Toph shoves her feet as far in the sand as she can without bending. “Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“I wanted to be wrong.” Toph crosses her arms and thinks of Katara. “They need me to be wrong.” Her toes crush sand between them. “If Aang is gone, we don’t have a chance at winning, but we have to try, so are we going to die?”  
“We might.” Zuko confesses. “But we have to try.” He watches the tears form in her eyes.  
“My parents are in Ozai’s path. They’re going to die too.” After a second she adds, “We didn’t part on good terms.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“I haven’t sent them a letter in so long.” She sobs and Zuko kneels in front of her. “I love them, even if they are too stiff and bossy and never let me do anything!”  
“Then let’s go back and write one. We can get someone to send it out today.” Zuko braces, but isn’t really ready for when she launches herself into him.  
“I don’t want to die.”  
“I don’t want to either.”

…

Letter in hand, Toph makes her way down to the entrance of beach house when she feels Katara and Suki slump on the steps  
“No Aang?” She asks and then she feels the others nod.  
“How was your life-changing field trip with Zuko?” Zuko blushes as he stammers but Toph grins.  
“Life changed!” Katara laughs and Suki glances at Zuko before shrugging.  
“I guess I’m next.” She declares and Zuko’s embarrassment further manifests as bright red cheeks and steam out of his ears. The joy stops as Sokka walks up the stairs.

“Judging by the looks on your faces, I'm guessing you guys didn't find Aang, either.”  
“No. It's like he just... disappeared.” Zuko glances to Toph, but she is focused on the letter in her hand. She shifts.  
“Hey, wait a minute. Has anyone noticed that Momo is missing, too?”  
“Oh no!” Sokka wails. “I knew it was only a matter of time!” He bounds down the stairs to Appa. “Appa ate Momo!” He lifts the top of Appa's mouth. “Momo, I'm coming for you, buddy.”  
“Sokka, Appa didn't eat Momo. He's probably with Aang.” Katara reasons, but Sokka climbs into the bison’s mouth anyway.  
“That's just what Appa wants you to think.”  
“Get out of the bison's mouth, Sokka. We have a real problem here. Aang is nowhere to be found and the comet is only a few days away”  
“What should we do Zuko?” Katara turns to look up at him and he shrugs.  
“I don't know.” Zuko blinks, everyone is staring at him. “Why are you all looking at me?”  
“Well, you are kind of the expert on tracking Aang.” Katara points out.  
“Yeah, if anyone's got experience hunting the Avatar... it's you.” Toph agrees and Zuko nods. It seems it’s always going to be his destiny to find the Avatar.

…

“Avatar Kyoshi. I need your wisdom.” Aang says, and she appears instantly in front of him.  
“In my day,” she starts, and Aang is surprised he doesn’t have to ask. He borrows her memory to see Chin the Conqueror in front of him. “Chin the Conqueror threatened to throw the world out of balance.” Aang feels the memory of earth splitting under his power. “I stopped him. And the world entered a great era of peace.” She is encouraging more death.   
“You didn't really kill Chin. Technically, he fell to his own doom because he was too stubborn to get out of the way.” Aang responds.  
“Personally, I don't really see the difference, but I assure you, I would have done whatever it took to stop Chin.” Aang doesn’t think he could kill someone either way. If he can save, he has a duty to.  
“I offer you this wisdom, Aang: Only justice will bring peace.” Kyoshi offers as she vanishes. Aang frowns and leans back. Just like Katara. Revenge, vengeance, is not justice. How can he ask the world to forgive the atrocity of the Fire Nation? Will death be the only justice?  
“I knew I shouldn't have asked Kyoshi.” Aang grumbles. 

…

It is a long way to the Earth Kingdom, and he is glad when he spots her beating up thugs and drinking liquor.

“June.”  
“Oh yeah, that weird bounty hunter with the giant mole.” Sokka nods and Suki frowns.  
“Mole? Her skin is flawless.”  
“No, she has this giant mole creature she rides around on.” He clarifies.  
“The shirshu. It's the only animal that can track Aang's scent anywhere in the world. It's the one shot we have of finding him.” Zuko walks forward as June throws her drink into the air, throws a thug at a table, catches her drink and takes a sip.  
“I don't know who this June lady is, but I like her.” Toph declares as she follows Zuko in.  
“She helped him attack us!” Sokka complains to Toph, who doesn’t care.  
“Yup. Back in the good old days.”

“Oh great. It's Prince Pouty.” June groans “Where's your creepy grandpa?”  
“He's my uncle. And he's not here.”  
“I see you worked things out with your girlfriend.”  
“I'm not his girlfriend!” Katara huffs.  
“She's not my girlfriend!” Zuko simultaneously denies.  
“Okay, okay. Sheesh. I was only teasing. So what do you want?” June continues drinking.  
“I need your help finding the Avatar.” Zuko   
“Still? Ugh. Doesn't sound too fun.” She dismisses and Zuko angrily leans into her space.  
“Does the end of the world sound like more fun?” June downs her drink, places the glass upside down on the table, and walks out of the bar.

“Nyla.” June throws the meat to Nyla, who catches it in his mouth and starts chewing it. June walks up to him and starts petting him. “Who's my little, hmm, Snuffly-Wuffly?” She dodges a paralitic tongue and laughs. “Whoa! Careful there.” She turns to the kids in front of her. “Okay. So who's got something with the Avatar's scent on it?”  
“I have Aang's staff.” Katara lifts it from Appa’s saddle and tosses it down. Nyla sniffs it, walks around in circles, and then lies back down, covering his nose.  
“Well, what does that mean?” Zuko asks and June frowns  
“Means your friend's gone.”  
“We know he's gone. That's why we're trying to find him.” Zuko points out and June’s expression changes to sympathy. Sokka pales.  
“No, I mean he's gone gone. He doesn't exist.”  
“Do you mean he's ... you know, dead?” June rolls her eyes.  
“Nope. We could find him if he were dead. Wow, it's a real head-scratcher. See ya.” Toph sarcastically calls this helpful, and Zuko should have known she knew the whole time. 

“There's only one other person in this world who can help us face the Fire Lord. I'll be right back with a smell sample.”

They cannot find Aang, but they find Uncle in the city. Ba Sing Se.

“Your uncle's somewhere beyond the wall.” June says as Nyla stops digging against the outside wall and walks away. “Nyla's getting twitchy so he can't be too far. Good luck.”  
“It's been a long day. Let's camp and start our search again at dawn.”


	7. Chapter 7

# 3

Before dawn comes, the attack does.

They are surrounded on all sides by walls of wire, trapped and caught unaware. Toph’s hut lowers, the group is now awake and alert and ready to fight. Zuko brings the wall down with ease, Sokka and Suki are already back to back with weapons drawn, and Katara brings out her water. In a breath, they look up into the eyes of their enemies to find their teachers.

“Well, look who’s here!” King Bumi starts laughing and Katara and Sokka run from their positions to embrace the king.  
“What’s going on?” Toph shouts. “We’re surrounded by old people.”  
“Not just any old people.” Katara walks up to Pakku and bows. “These are great masters and friends of ours.”  
“It is respectful to bow to an old master, but how about a hug for your new grandfather?” Zuko and Suki share a look of confusion as the two Water Tribe members of Team Avatar squeal.  
“You and Gran-Gran must be so happy to have found each other again!”  
“I made her a new betrothal necklace and everything.” Pakku confirms.  
“Welcome to the family, Gramp-Gramp!” Sokka throws his arms around the other.  
“You can still just call me Pakku.”  
“How about Grand-Pakku?”  
“No.” Pakku is annoyed, but in a glance, Katara and Sokka agree to call him gramp gramp.   
“And this is Aang’s first firebending teacher.”  
“I am Jeong Jeong.” He introduces. Zuko shifts to see Sokka bow in humbleness.  
“Master Peandao.” Sokka greets.  
“Hello, Sokka”  
“So wait. How do you all know each other?” Suki asks and Bumi laughs.  
“All old people know each other. Don't you know that?”  
“We're all part of the same ancient secret society. A group that transcends the divisions of the four nations.” Piandao answers.  
“The Order of the White Lotus.” Zuko announces.  
“That's the one.”  
“The White Lotus has always been about philosophy and beauty and truth. But about a month ago, a call went out that we were needed for something important.” Jeong Jeong starts.  
“It came from a Grand Lotus: your uncle,” Pakku says to Zuko “Iroh of the Fire Nation.” Zuko smiles.  
“Well, that's who we're looking for.” Toph says and Piandao nods  
“Then we'll take you to him.”  
“Wait! Someone's missing from your group. Someone very important. Where's Momo?”  
“He's gone.” Sokka pauses, “And so is Aang.”  
“Oh well. So long as they have each other, I'm sure we have nothing to worry about. Let's go!” Bumi launches himself away using earthbending while laughing.

“Right.” Toph says. “Was that not weird to anyone else?”

…

“I need to look deeper inside myself.” Aang decides, and begins to mediate again. The spirit of Avatar Kuruk, from Northern Water Tribe, appears before him.  
“I am Avatar Kuruk. When I was young, I was always a go-with-the-flow kind of Avatar.” Aang closes his eyes and finds memory of him surfing. “People seemed to work out their own problems, and there was peace and good times in the world.” The memory shifts to him kissing a different Water Tribe woman. Aang blushes. “But then,” Aang sees Koh in the Spirit World through Kuruk’s eyes. Koh moves to reveal the face of Ummi. “I lost the woman I loved to Koh, the Face Stealer.”

Aang couldn’t imagine ever letting that happen to Katara.

“It was my fault. If I had been more attentive and more active, I could've saved her.” Kuruk begins to fade, but leaves one piece of advice in the wind. “Aang, you must actively shape your own destiny and the destiny of the world.”

Aang places his head in his hands. He is trying. 

…

Iroh stops a short distance away from the two young master benders to watch the match. He watches Katara use the water in the stream to block Zuko’s attacks, attacks that are more advanced and balanced than Iroh has ever seen from him. Even training with Pakku, Iroh has never seen a waterbender move the way Katara does. Pakku moves to stand next to him, and crosses his arms.  
“I cannot believe how far she has come. She could barely from a water whip when I met her.”  
“I dare say she is better than you my friend.” Pakku laughs but doesn’t comment on it.  
“And your Zuko, is everything alright?”  
“Better than alright, I’d say! He is finally ready to embrace his destiny.”

Both of the elders freeze as Zuko’s flame dies in his hands. He grunts out and Katara shifts her stance into a jerky one. Zuko’s whole body straightens and twitches as Katara takes a few cautious steps forward. She shifts into a familiar stance and Zuko drops into a firebending sweep. Katara trips and then spreads her arms apart, still on her knees and Zuko freezes again. Katara slowly stands and continues to walk towards Zuko. Pakku narrows his eyes.  
“Good?” Katara asks.  
“Uh huh.” Zuko wheezes “gentler, maybe” and Iroh turns his head towards Pakku.  
“What is she doing? Can you do that?”  
“No.” Iroh steps back as a jet of water launches Pakku towards the two others. Katara stands and, after trying not to stumble, Zuko stands too. Iroh follows.  
“What was that?” Pakku asks, and Katara hears the confrontation in his voice.  
“It’s” she fumbles, “well, it’s” Katara shifts and Zuko walks over to her. “Um,” Katara locks eyes with Zuko and takes a breath “bloodbending.”  
“What?” Katara flinches as Pakku yells but then stands her ground. She hasn’t been doing this long and already she’s gotten so much better. She doesn’t even hurt people anymore, not really.  
“Bloodbending.” Katara repeats. “I can bend the water in someone’s body,” She moves to show him, and Zuko takes a deep breath, but Pakku grabs Katara’s arm. She tries to yank it back and he squeezes.  
“Hey!”  
“Let her go.” Zuko growls out and Iroh places his hand on Pakku’s shoulder. Katara pulls again but Pakku doesn’t let go.  
“I did not teach you waterbending so you could taint it in this way!” Katara pulls back, her respect for her master keeping her from attacking even though her arm is starting to hurt.   
“Stop it!” Next to her, Iroh moves in front of Pakku as Zuko calls fire to his hands.  
“Let her go.”  
“Pakku, it would be wise to release Katara.” Pakku glances at the firebending master before pushing Katara back. She stumbles and her eyes narrow.  
“Don’t ever do that to me again!” She yells, ready to pull the water from the area to stop him.  
“I can’t believe you would do this!” He yells at her. Iroh holds out his hand placating but Pakku and Katara glare at each other. “To take the healing power of water and twist it into your evil ways,” He shakes his head in disgust. “I wish I never would have taught you.”  
“Then the Avatar wouldn’t know it either.” Katara snaps.  
“No bending is inherently evil.” Iroh soothes, stepping between the two waterbenders. “And this technique proves nothing but Katara’s mastery of her bending.” Pakku looks to Iroh, sighs, and then looks back to Katara.  
“You must never do it again,” Pakku orders and Katara rises to stand straight.  
“I will do it again. I’m trying to find a way to end this war; a war the north let decimate my tribe, a war that should have never lasted this long. I will end this, whatever it takes.”  
“You insolent girl!”  
“Now, now,”  
“This GIRL can bend better than you can!” Katara shouts, “A GIRL you never wanted to train. I will not let you tell me what to do, even if you are my grandfather.” She turns and storms away.

After a second, Pakku huffs and then storms away, and Zuko glares at him the entire time. Iroh follows Katara until she stops by a stream.  
“May I join you?”  
“Go away,” Katara mumbles around her tears and Iroh sits next to her.  
“I do not agree with Pakku.”  
“I do.” Katara wipes away her tears and stares into the water. “I did. Just a few days ago I was against using this bending because it’s just violating. But, but this is war. If it’s between harmlessly disabling someone and stabbing them with an ice spear then I will use this bending, this evil bending.”   
“No, no bending is inherently evil.” Iroh soothes. “I am sure that this form holds great power in subduing an enemy.” He holds Katara’s hands in his own. “And I am sure, in your hands, that this can be used to heal as well.”  
“Zuko said that too. He said I could it to stop someone without killing them.”  
“Yes. It seems travelling with you has been an enlightening experience. He is right.” Katara stares into the water as Iroh places his hand on her shoulder.  
“In any case, this bending proves your capability as a bender, and you should never feel ashamed for that. Come, I think Zuko is only a second away from interrupting us to make sure you’re okay.” Katara laughs and turns to see him.  
“Can I show you?” she asks and Iroh smiles.   
“It would be my honor to see it.” Katara smiles and reaches out to the familiar warmth of Zuko’s blood.

…

“All these past Avatars keep telling me I'm gonna have to do it.” Aang lowers his head. They are just like his friends. Simple answers to complex problems. “They don't get it.” Momo chitters, and Aang looks to him. “You're right. Maybe an Air Nomad Avatar will understand where I'm coming from.” Momo stares, uncomprehendingly, at him. “I know you can't really talk. Pretending you can just helps me think.” Momo chitters again.  
“I'm going to pretend I didn't pretend to hear that.”

Aang settles into his meditative position and breathes out. He takes another deep breath and his exhale turns into the vision of Avatar Yangchen.  
“I am Avatar Yangchen, young airbender.”  
“Avatar Yangchen,” Aang greets. He sees her in the robes of his people and smiles before speaking. “The monks always taught me that all life is sacred. Even the life of the tiniest spider-fly caught in its own web.”  
“Yes. All life is sacred.” _Finally_ , someone who understands.  
“I know, I'm even a vegetarian. I've always tried to solve my problems by being quick or clever. And I've only had to use violence for necessary defense. And I've certainly never used it to take a life.”  
“Avatar Aang, I know that you're a gentle spirit, and the monks have taught you well, but this isn't about you. This is about the world.” _No._  
“But the monks taught me that I had to detach myself from the world so my spirit could be free.”  
“Many great and wise Air Nomads have detached themselves and achieved spiritual enlightenment, but the Avatar can never do it. Because your sole duty is to the world.”  
Aang reflects on this and Yanchen gives him a few seconds to process. “Here is my wisdom for you: Selfless duty calls you to sacrifice your own spiritual needs, and do whatever it takes to protect the world.” She vanishes back into breath and Aang feels the sorrow crash in his body. Everyone else had to have been right. He is the one who did not understand. He was not ready to understand.  
“I guess I don't have a choice, Momo.” Aang confesses to Momo as he flies overhead. “I have to kill the Fire Lord.”

He does not understand, but he will have to do it. He doesn’t have the luxury of choice.


	8. Chapter 8

# 2

Aang closes his eyes and breathes out; trying to meditate to bring his life into focus. He tries to understand what he must do; he must come to terms with it. A divided mind will fail and hesitation could ruin the world. 

With an exhale, Aang finds himself face to face with another Avatar, an older Avatar, wearing the reds of the Fire Nation and a large headpiece.

“I am Avatar Mak,” He introduces and Aang breathes in again.  
“I must have called you to me for advice.” Aang opens. “I am in a difficult situation where I’m being asked to forsake my morals.”  
“One must hold true to themselves.” Mak responds. “Or they can be easily manipulated.”  
“That’s how I feel. I don’t want to go against my beliefs and kill the Fire Lord, but I have to end this war.”  
“If you are at war, then there is already death everywhere.”  
“And more death isn’t the solution.”  
“There are some crimes for which violence is the only answer. Some atrocities for which forgiveness is impossible. To move on, you must not only end the war, but satisfy the victims. Justice.”  
“I disagree. Every life is sacred, even that of animals. I have never taken a life, and taking the life of the Firelord will betray that.”  
“It is a lie to believe that your actions have never led to a death. In this lifetime, or the ones that came before. I alone have killed many, and by extension we have killed thousands in our lifetimes. In war, in battle, in anger, through action or inaction, there are consequences we cannot foresee. We cannot burden ourselves with each one, but to forget them or lie about them does great injustice.”  
“I have never killed anyone!” Aang shouts and he is transported to previous memories. Only they are not Mak’s, but his own. He watches as he turns into a blue ocean spirit.  
“I didn’t…” He sees a mirage of people falling into freezing waters.  
“Where would they go? To live peacefully in the North tribe? Swim a thousand miles home?”  
“That wasn’t me.” Aang is firm in his belief, but his voice shakes. The vision changes to earlier that day, when he uses his glider to cause an avalanche, burying soldiers in a large snowbank. It changes again to listen to sickening cracks of the adversaries that the group has fought.  
“If it is a choice between one life and many, you will always be responsible for death.” Aang blinks away his tears as Make gives his final piece of advice. “Ordinary morality is for ordinary people. Not to say we cannot be moral, but as the guardians of the world, sometimes we must root out the bad seeds in order to let the world flourish.”

Mak disappears. Monk Gyatso flashes in Aang’s mind, followed by Sozin. He is not at peace with himself, and maybe he never will be, but he understands.

He has been contemplating a choice he has already made; a choice that was never his to make.

…

Iroh watches the young masters by the river again. This time he stands alone. Initially, he thought to meditate, far away from the earthbending training occurring by camp, but he is glad for the interruption.  
“Is that all you got?” Katara yells as she pulls the river to shield her from the fire Zuko has sent her way. The two masters battle with their elements for a few minutes, showing incredible growth over the little time since he’s last seen them. Iroh sees the shift in Katara, where fluid movements jerk and Zuko shifts under her control. It is similar to firebending, Iroh notes, but he does not interfere. 

“You’re better at this.” Zuko comments as he rolls his neck and Katara nods. She reaches out to grab him with her bending.  
“Ready?” Katara asks.  
“No.” Zuko sighs, “but go ahead.” Katara lifts her arm and steps back, and Zuko’s feet leave the ground. He gasps.  
“How do you feel?” She asks.  
“Dizzy. Put me down.” She does, and Iroh slowly walks over to the other two. He is sure Zuko is fine, but he needs to check.  
“Are you okay?” Zuko nods, but holds up a hand to stop practice as he leans over to hold his knees and pant.  
“Master Katara,” Iroh calls out, and the two turn to him. “I noticed your movements change when you shift away from waterbending. They seem similar to the quicker movements of firebending.” He laughs as he quickly demonstrates a move but Katara frowns. She may have forgiven Zuko, she may admire Iroh, but the fire that runs in their blood is not something to aspire to. Katara shakes her head violently. “I would love to explore this with you.”  
“No.” Katara answers and Iroh frowns in thought. Her water could never damage the way fire does. It would not mar her victims like Zuko. It would never take away family the way her mother was stolen from her. She would not let a firebender taint even her darkest art. The worst Hama did was kidnap people; the fire nation is committing genocide.  
“I have offended you.” Iroh notes somberly as he bows, unsure of what had offended her. “I did not mean to.” Her words bubble up. Bloodbending would never be as bad as firebending!  
“Even at its worst, waterbending is not nearly as-as” she stumbles over her words, so she flings her arm out to the side to covey her message. Iroh narrows his eyes and Zuko eyes her warily.  
“No bending is evil,” Firebending is, she wants to say, but she shakes her head.  
“No other bending is as destructive and uncontrollable. That’s not what I want to learn.” Iroh lets out a breath, and Katara watches Zuko stand, turning to face her.  
“You may be right in that this bending of yours is the opposite; about control.” Iroh says “But under the wrong circumstances, all bending can be uncontrollable. Under the worst, all bending can be destructive.” Katara says nothing and Zuko tries next.  
“The power of the avatar comes from the good and bad of all the elements.” He says. “and none of them are worse than each other.” Zuko sighs out “I see why you might think of us that way.”  
“Well, not you” Katara is quick to say, but she trails off again at the way Zuko’s jaw sets and Iroh furrows his brow.  
“I hope you never know what it’s like, having to hide your bending in a foreign land because its considered evil.”  
He bites. “Zuko,” Iroh comforts before turning back to Katara. Zuko taps hi uncles hand before walking away.  
“If you ever find yourself reconsidering, let me know. I really would love to explore this with you. There are many techniques that can be learned from studying other styles. It is something that enables the Avatar to become so powerful. Thinking of one form as greater than others, or without faults, often leads to situations of injustice.” Katara nods, chastised.  
“Thank you.” She mumbles. Still she knows it can't be that bad.


	9. Chapter 9

# 1

"The true mind can weather all the lies and illusions without being lost. The true heart can tough the poison of hatred without being harmed. Since beginning-less time, darkness thrives in the void, but always yields to purifying light."

Aang stares into the eyes of a lion turtle. His reckless faith has been rewarded. It has always been his choice.

In this, he will not be connected to the previous Avatars. He will choose a new way.

… 

Under the moon, Katara confirms that Zuko has a certain heat to his blood no one else has. She can do almost delicate motions with his limbs with ease, and without pain, until the moon wanes and he is just a lump to her senses.

…

“What have we come to, that the fate of the world lies in the hands of children?” Pakku asks as he stands by the others, watching the children practice. Katara is resting in the water, but Zuko and Toph are sparring, and Sokka and Suki are sword fighting.  
“Not just children. We have sent messengers to the edges of our reach.” Iroh says.  
“With little responses back. We are stretched between the Fire Nation, Ba Sing Se, and the air fleet.” Jeong Jeong inputs and Piandao nods.  
“I think we need to have faith.”  
“I’ve been itching to finally strike back for decades. I’ll bet everyone else is the same.”  
“Some will be scared,” Iroh continues, “but I think more will be willing to help. I think destiny will be on our side.”  
“No one has come here yet.” Piandao says, “and it may be foolish to focus only on Ba Sing Se when the Fire Lord will scorch all of the land.”  
“My tribesmen are sailing down in force to intercept the fleet at the edge of the Earth Kingdom, let us hope others send their warriors too,” Pakku responds, “and the majority of the Earth Kingdom are within those walls, we have to protect them.”  
“And what about us?” Toph calls from below them.

…

_“When the moon is highest, you two must subdue Azula.” Iroh instructed. “When the Firelord falls, you must be there to take the throne.”_

“Are you ready, Katara?” Zuko asks as he sees the familiar shores of home. He scans the skyline as Katara makes a final bending motion, causing the boat to slow and turn. Zuko is reminded of the southern raiders as he turns back to see Katara nod. They get to the shore just as Katara feels the moon begin to flow through her veins. Katara is ready. 

Zuko and Katara make their way towards the palace grounds, and Katara focuses on the push and pull of her element all around her. She stays out of Zuko’s blood, but she is preparing for Azula’s.

“Sneaking around your own city?” a bored voice comments as Zuko turns into the square. Katara grabs onto nearby water in her mind and prepares to grab more than that. It’s different grabbing a person who hasn’t said you could. She is back on the Fire Nation ship, only this time she is facing one of Azula’s members. Zuko relaxes and Katara focuses on the water.  
“It’s not really his anymore,” A bubbly voice answers. “Unless you are here to claim it at the ceremony?”  
“Ceremony?”  
“Azula is being crowned Fire Lord tomorrow.” Ty Lee explains.   
“Azula can’t rule!” Zuko exclaims, then slowly looks around. “Wait, why are you here?” Ty Lee starts giggling, pointing to the house behind them.  
“This is my house!”  
“Jail was boring.” Mai answers and then pauses. “Why are you here?” Katara and Zuko share a look in silence as Ty Lee looks to Mai and Mai looks to the moon. “Oh. Well that will be interesting to watch.”  
“No one will be watching anything; I’m taking her down tonight. Tomorrow, they’ll have to crown me when the Firelord falls.”  
“Right.” Mai deadpans.   
“But Zuko, what about your father?” Ty Lee asks, subdued, and Katara wonders just how terrifying this man must be.  
“Even if you could defeat all the guards and Azula, it sounds like a coup, especially with the waterbender. You need to do this in the light if you expect the people to follow you over Azula.” Mai advises blandly and Katara crosses her arms. “If you want to do it the honorable way.”  
“There’s no way we’re going to wait-”   
“She’s right.” Zuko cuts her off. Mai shrugs. “It’s always mattered how things were done more than what was actually done.”  
“What about Iroh’s plan?” Katara asks, turning with her arms out. “What about striking when we have the advantage?”  
“In the Fire Nation, you can only contest the line of succession at the crowning coronation,” Ty Lee answers. “Then there is an Agni Kai and the winner rules.”  
“It would make the four-hour ceremony a bit less unbearable.” Mai inputs, then crosses her arms as she looks Zuko up and down. “I think I still have some of your old clothes in my house,” Zuko nods, and holds his arm out for Mai to lead the way. Katara digs her fingers into his other arm and he turns to her.  
“Then what have I been bloodbending for?” Katara hisses into his ear. Mai narrows her eyes at the gesture.  
“Just be relieved you won’t have to.” Zuko says in response and she doesn’t understand him so she just huffs and lets him walks away.  
“So,” Ty Lee shifts over to her, “you’re going to need a disguise if you’re going to go.”  
“Disguise?” Katara shakes her head. “No one will be looking at me.”  
“They will if you wear blue.”  
“Ugh” Katara groans.  
“And we’ll certainly have to fix your hair.”


	10. Chapter 10

# 0 

Katara wakes up early in the morning, and runs to the bathroom to puke. The world seems like it’s all wrong and she can’t stand it.  
“Ugh,” she hears Mai’s disgust through her retching and groans out as she tries to regain her balance.  
“What’s wrong with her?” Ty lee asks and Mai shrugs.  
“Must be the comet.” Katara responds around another heave. She wonders if the comet has overshadowed the moon or hurt it. She hopes not. With a flick of her wrist, she swirls the water in the cup Ty Lee hands her and is relieved to still be bending. “Where’s Zuko?”

Mai points to the window. Zuko is practicing, the tiniest movements cause huge flames, but it’s not even noticeable, as the world is on fire. Everyone in the world must be fire bending because the sky is red. Katara cleans herself off and walks outside to talk to Zuko.

“Is this really how you want to do this?” Katara turns to him outside the main court. “We had a plan.” A plan he’s already changed. “She can’t take us both.”  
“I know.” Zuko acknowledges. “But you can’t bloodbend her into a cell if I want the people to follow me. An Agni Kai could never be called into question.”   
“You know you need help to beat Azula, you admitted it to uncle.”   
“I can beat her.” She wishes she could reach into him just to listen to his body, to know if he is being stupid or if he believes this. “I have to.” He closes his eyes to take a deep breath. “Looking at this ceremony, I know it. The Fire Nation will never follow a Fire Lord the Water Tribe put on the throne.” Katara jerks back but keeps her lips shut.  
“Besides,” Zuko confesses, “It’s the ultimate dishonor to attack someone not in the Agni Kai. So you’ll be safe.”  
“I didn’t come here to be safe.”  
“I know.”

…

_"History would see it as just more senseless violence, a brother killing a brother to grab power.” Iroh explained to Zuko._

“If there is anyone with a true and noble claim to the throne, this is now your chance to contest the will of the,” the sages pause and one nods “Phoenix King.” The sage turns to the crowd of spectators. “Only one who has been blessed by Agni may contest, and only one connected to the fire in our blood may rule.”   
“I challenge your claim to the throne.” Zuko announces loudly, and the crowd gasps collectively, then murmurs amongst themselves as he walks forward. “I have the blood of the dragons in my veins as the son of Lord Ozai.” The crowd silences in disbelief as Zuko uses the old words as he approaches the stairs. “I have learned of Dragon Fire from dragons themselves.” Murmurs of disbelief silence as he continues. “And today, destiny is on my side.”

“I’m sorry, but you’re not going to become Fire Lord today.” Zuko says to Azula as he walks up the steps to her. “I am.” Azula laughs in a calculating way before standing.  
“You’re hilarious.” Azula comments to him, she then turns away from the crowd, softening her face. “Hey Dum Dum, are you sure you want to do this. This could be a fight to the death.”  
“I’m sure.”  
“You can still swear fealty, brother, I can pardon you and we can go back to how it was. I could even make you a general, like father did to Iroh, and you could live out your days with tea and music.”  
“We can never go back to how it was.” Zuko replies. “And I don’t want the life you are offering,” Azula looks genuinely sad for a second, before determination sets onto her face.  
“Then there is only one course of action for you, little Zuzu.”

Tradition demands an Agni Kai, and Zuko is honorable enough to agree.

The Fire sage begins to talk of the history of challenging the throne as Zuko and Azula are led away to the sides of the stage to dawn the proper robes of the Agni Kai. This all seems stupid to Katara, won’t the fire burn all of this away anyway, but part of her aches at not having traditions of her own. She watches Zuko address the sages and catches Mai fidgeting in her seat.

“Zuko’s never been as good as Azula.” Mai whispers, and it’s more emotion than Katara thinks she’s ever shown in front of her before.  
“He’s a lot stronger now.” Katara attempts to comfort her.

_“Azula on the throne is the worst possible outcome.” Iroh pulled her aside to say. “No matter what happens, she cannot rule.”_

…

_“You will provide support to the Water Tribe’s fleet. Acting as the first line of defense for the Fire Nation Army. They will come with the comet.” Iroh says._

This is more frightening than a nightmare. There are hundreds of airships in the sky, and Sokka trembles as he takes them in. Next to him, Suki takes a deep breath. He seeks out her hand and squeezes.  
“That bad, huh?” Toph comments and Sokka doesn’t want to lie to her.  
“There’s a lot of ships.” Row after row passes them by, and it looks like the extinction of the world.  
“Is the Water Tribe here?” Sokka looks down into empty waters.  
“No.”  
“So what are we doing about it?” She asks and Suki looks down.  
“They’ve all taken off.”  
“Then we’re taking off too, where is the top of the closest airship?” Sokka lifts his hand and points, and Toph launches them into the air without another thought.

…

“This is the showdown that was meant to be, brother.” Azula walks down the steps to her spot in front of the steps. “A pity father will have to miss it.” She grins. “I’m sure he already knows what will happen.” As the challenger, Zuko has to walk across the entire courtyard. He moves in silence, only shifting his gaze once to lock eyes with Mai in the top row. Mai holds her head up high but clenches her fist into her robes. On the other side of Mai, Ty Lee reaches over to grab Mai’s hand.

It is custom to watch an Agni Kai and bear witness so they do not clear the crowd. They usher people into their seats as they begin. Firebenders take up positions to deflect flame from the crowd. They are given gold armbands for their service. It’s all ceremony; gold bands, top knots, and robes put on to take off, with the Fire Sages sitting above to watch the face off, and the stands filled with Fire Nation citizens. Katara watches with grim determination. Hadn’t Zuko said some of these were fought to the death? Isn’t the throne enough to warrant a death fight? What happened to everyone living?

It’s the end of the world and all she can do is watch.

…

_“If they do not come…” Iroh begins.  
“We will defend the Earth Kingdom.” Toph interrupts. “No matter the cost.” _

“Ariship slice!” Sokka exclaims, turning towards Toph and Suki.   
“Sokka,” Suki starts, but he shakes his head.  
“No, seriously. We take this ship and turn it towards the others. Use this to destroy some of the other ships. It’s more damage than we can do going from ship to ship.”  
“It’ll work.” Suki says, as she takes in the surrounding ships.  
“It’s gonna be a rough ride.”  
“I can’t see anything outside this ship.”

The explosions of Aang and Ozai’s fight boom in the distance.

They’ve taken out one row; one of dozens, and it’s a lot of damage, but not enough. 

Suki falls. Sokka holds on to Toph with all of his strength. They are surrounded by Fire Nation Soldiers and Sokka debates if jumping to water or burning is a better way to die.

At least he did what he could. 

…

She feels the lighting in her body. The raw power that comes from peace of self. Her plan is Zuko, but she catches a glimpse of dark skin in the crowd, and her eyes spot three perfect targets. Zuko, poor Zuko, should’ve been at her side. If she takes away everything else he has, he’ll have to come back. It is like father always said, never ask for something you have the power to take.

Azula is not sure if the rage in her body is for Mai, Ty Lee, or the Water Tribe peasant, but it cracks and splinters inside of her the way the lightning crackles outside of her. 

Katara sees that the lightning is coming for her, and there is nothing she can do to stop it. Zuko said she’d be safe, that attacking someone watching an Agni Kai is an ultimate dishonor, but she should have known the one who cares about honor most is Zuko. How does electrocution even feel?

The crowd screams. 

Zuko throws himself in front of them. He knows how to redirect lightning, but he is caught off guard in the wrong footing-no footing. He lets it travel but it feels wrong. It burns and hurts and he knows it is wrong. Katara watches in slow motion as it happens. Zuko is struck in midair. He lands with lightning encasing him. It releases into the sky and tears it open. It’s much less than Azula threw at him. It has to still be in his body. Katara blinks and Zuko is convulsing on the floor, hand over heart, and Katara knows it is over. She gets up to run over, reaching out with her hand and her bending, calling up the water beneath them to heal him, but Azula’s second round of lightning to the roof stops her. Zuko stops moving and Katara tears her eyes from brother to sister.

“I’ll thank the spectators to spectate.” Azula comments and the crowd is a panicked warzone. People are running down the stairs and out of the stands.

Zuko is dead. Azula killed him. Katara had been stupid to think they could win this without any more loss; that they had to win because they were good, and that they could do it the right way. Mai pulls her back into her seat and Katara jerks with the impact. There are tears in Mai’s eyes. Stupid to hope. Katara hoped for mom. She hoped for Aang. She will not hope now, she will act. Katara stands, but no one is looking at her but Azula, who is circling her arms, drawing more lighting from her chi.

She reaches out. It doesn’t matter that the comet has weakened her or that the moon does not strengthen her. Azula’s blood is there; it is water. She will not be capable of the more intricate or painless movements but she does not need them. She doesn’t need to know what Azula’s body feels like to know it doesn’t feel like Zuko’s. She isolates Azula’s blood from the dispersing crowd, spreads her legs and jerks her fingers, arms spreading out.

Azula’s lightning dies on her fingertips. She cannot even scream. Katara doesn’t take more than a breath before bringing her arms closer together. Katara grabs all that she can and crushes. She feels the resistance of bone but pushes against it. She crushes it inwards as much as she can. Azula has no idea what’s happened-happening-and she never will. She is helpless.

Forget delicacy, Katara crushes the way her heart feels crushed.

She was hardly able to bloodbend Hama to save Sokka and Aang. She could not bear to kill Yon Rah, the man who killed her mother. Aang had told her to release her anger and not choose revenge. Aang would say that we cannot sink to their level, that all life was sacred. He could not kill, not even Ozai. It went against his nature as a monk, but Aang ran away. Sokka would say do what needs to be done. Her father would say do what you can. She didn’t know if she was too weak or too strong before. Her feelings don’t matter right now; this is not what she wants. What can she do? What must she do?

She is not a monk. She is a Water Tribe woman and she can kill. She will. Even if Zuko is already dead, no one is worse for the throne than Azula.

Katara’s tears clear her eyes and she crushes the blood further, like crushing ice. She compacts further than that, destroying in a way not even fire can do. Next to her, Mai makes a choked off sound of terror as she must realize what’s happening. Katara understands, she is terrified too.

The idea behind learning bloodbending was that Azula could live. Zuko had begged her for that. Katara was supposed to walk Azula into a prison cell; instead, Katara crushes. She crushes Zuko’s dream for a day where everyone doesn’t die.

Katara lets Azula collapse. 

…

He would marry this woman, if they were going to live. Sokka stares up at Suki from his spot on the airship. She holds Toph steady as she explains her thoughts for their next strike. Sokka knows they don't have another round in them, but they will try. 

"Your leg is broken." Toph says, and Sokka wheezes out again.   
"I know." He blinks, seeing white flares of pain with every breath. Toph pauses.   
"I don't want to die." Toph confesses.  
"I'm going." Suki stares up at the airships above them. "but you don't have to come."  
"I do." Toph responds.

Suddenly a missile of ice shoots past them and strikes a war balloon. Air hisses out of it and the ship rapidly falls. Toph raises her hands in defense at the sound.

“Waterbenders!” Sokka yells with joy and crawls over to see ships in the bay. They are mostly hidden, but they are here. Sokka begins to shout a water tribe battle chant, and Suki grabs him and Toph, apologizes, and then launches them over the edge of the balloon.

Sokka screams the whole time, fear and pain mixing into white. Still, he holds onto Toph as tight as he can until he feels the water embrace them unnaturally. He relaxes a little as the water shifts around them and brings him onto the deck. Suki is deposited next to him.   
“We should get married!” Sokka yells, before groaning in pain and leaning over his leg. Suki blushes but doesn't say no.  
"Did you hit your head?" She asks.  
“Let me take a look at that,” Sokka turns to see an older woman on the ship. She waves her hands around to call water to them. Sokka screams out as she hovers over his leg and begins the painful process.

“Toph, there is land by the boat, if I point at the balloons can you take them down.” Toph punches her palm with determination.  
“Let’s do this!”

Above them, the sky cracks open as lighting strikes.

…

From above, the Fire Sages watch as the two siblings begin the Agni Kai. They do not see individual movements. Azula’s fire is blue, Zuko’s is orange, and the lightning can only belong to the younger. That is enough to know how the Agni Kai fairs. They will see when one side is unable to fight and then they will crown the other. One of the sages prays to Agni for the prince, it is the only way this war ends without taking the world with it. The Sage prays Iroh's backup plan is not needed.

From above, they can tell that Azula is winning. They see blue encase orange and lightning crack the sky. They all accept what they had known would be the outcome. Yet, the lighting goes in the wrong direction and strikes the stands. It could not have been aimed for the crown prince Zuko. 

From above, Azula’s dishonor is clear. What is not clear is what happens afterwards. Zuko is on the ground and presumably dead. Azula is presumably the winner, despite her dishonor. The crowd screams out again as lighting strikes them. Then Azula’s lightning stops, her body jerks, and she collapses. The Sages rush down to the grounds as they discuss amongst themselves what they saw.

From above, it is easy to determine Agni has taken out his anger at the princess’ dishonor by taking her life. It was Agni, the Sage whispers. The death was sudden and quick, neither by fire nor lightning. Now both the royal children are dead and there is no one to take the throne. Surely, Agni has punished the whole nation for the royal fall. 

When they see the prince standing, the scar on his chest is enough to tell them the magnitude of his injury. Agni must have taken one life of dishonor and returned a life of honor, the Sage confirms. Zuko has been blessed by Agni himself. No one could ever question his rule.

“Bless Agni,” they say as they bow to him. Before Zuko can do or say anything else, the future Fire Lady grabs his arm and walks him off the courtyard so he does not have time to stare at his sister’s body.

The Fire Sages begin the ritual to honor the princess. The flames they burn her in are not as bright as the ones she could conjure with a breath. Zuko does not get to say goodbye. Katara does not get to look away. And at the end of the ceremony, Ty Lee drags an unresponsive Katara back to her house.


	11. Chapter 11

_“That was my favorite one.” Zuko mournfully scoops up the dead turtleduck and holds it to his chest. Father says not to cry for the weak, but Zuko cannot help the tears that fall down his checks._  
“I’m sorry.” His mother says, putting her hand behind his head. “Sometimes, we experience loss in our lives that seem unfair,”  
“Why couldn’t it be one of the other ones,” he says bitterly, and her hand ruffles his hair.  
“Agni decides,” she says sagely. “And only Agni. We become terrible people when we try to make Agni’s choices for him.”  
“I wish she was still alive,” Zuko cries, holding the turtleduck to his face, not noticing the odd angle of the runt’s neck. 

_Azula watches. She knows it is not Agni who decides, but a person who is bold enough to claim their will is Agni’s. She sinks into the shadows to report to father. He thinks this could make Zuko strong, but Azula knows best. She is the strong one. Father will see it eventually. She is the only one to follow in his legacy._

…

“It was Agni.” Mai speaks as Zuko stares out the window. She walks up to him to adjust his robes and he turns to her. The scar on his chest hurts and burns, and it serves as a minor distraction from the pain in his heart. His sister is dead. Zuko begged for his sister to live and accepted his father would die, but it is true that Agni is the only one to decide. 

“What did you see?” Zuko asks, because Mai has never been religious. They lock eyes.  
“I saw everything.” Mai confirms, “I saw Azula fall and I saw you healed, and it was Agni” she stresses. Zuko purses his lips and Mai pats down the front of his robes.  
“It was Agni,” Zuko confirms and Mai smiles as she reaches around him to give him a hug. “Does this mean you don’t hate me anymore?” He asks, and Mai hopes he never knows just how much seeing him struck undid her. She blushes.  
“I think it means I kind of like you.” He leans down to kiss her, and she narrows her eyes as she pulls away. “but don’t ever break up with me again.” She jabs her finger into his uninjured shoulder. The look on his face causes her to soften up.  
“And about Agni,” she whispers, looking anywhere but Zuko’s face, “you should tell her.” Zuko nods as Mai pulls away. “And tell her I said thank you.” Mai’s traitorous voice cracks, and Zuko pulls her into a hug.  
“Tell me what happened.”

…

When Zuko find Katara, she looks like a wreck. In her distress, she clearly hasn’t slept, and it looks like she’d spent the entire night pacing around. He once thought that Katara was all vicious eyes and hardcore bending; someone who could rip his heart out. Now he knows the truth about her.

“Katara,”  
“I’m sorry.” She says. “I thought you were dead and I wasn’t going to let her des-”  
“I know.” Zuko waves his hand to quiet her. “Mai told me what happened, and what the Fire Sages are saying.” Katara shifts. Mai knows?  
“What are they saying?” she asks cautiously.  
“Azula’s… my recovery. It was Agni.” His voice is thick around the sentence. Casually, she reaches into his warmth and he sighs around her.  
“It was me,” Katara confesses in a whisper, already using her bloodbending to continue mending the damage to his chest.  
“But only we know that.” Zuko pauses around a painful spasm. “The Sages want the nation to think it was Agni; that my rule will be a divine one.”  
“It was Agni,” Katara agrees, knowing that a divine rule should stop revolts or worse, or at least slow them down. She frowns, “after all, the Fire Nation will never follow a Fire Lord the Water Tribe put on the throne.” Zuko grimaces but nods. Katara walks away from him and looks out the window.  
“Is that what we tell the others?” She asks, wondering if they can keep it a secret this time.  
“I think they’ll know regardless of what we tell them.”  
“I’m sorry I didn’t help you save her.” Katara apologizes again and Zuko closes his eyes against his tears.  
“I don’t know if she could have been saved.” Zuko confesses. Katara hugs him and he locks his arms around her. “But you saved me. You saved the Fire Nation. Thank you.”

_“You study what you should kill, brother.” Ozai sneers. “If we don’t eradicate them, those savages will destroy life as we know it.”_

…

“So, what _did_ you do about Ozai?” Suki asks as Aang finishes detailing the days he spent away from them.  
“I took his bending away, as the Lion Turtle told me I could.”  
“So the Lion Turtle just gave you the answer?” Katara summarizes as Sokka shakes his head.  
“It felt like you abandoned us, I felt abandoned until I saw you fighting Ozai.”  
“It rewarded my faith.” Aang smiles and nods. “I knew I had to do anything to end the war, but I also knew you were wrong about needing to kill.” Katara has no words. None. “It’s a shame I couldn’t be here too. I’m sorry.” Zuko clenches his fist but says nothing, Katara feels bitterness in her throat. She nods. Katara turns away from them, because she is not sure what she wants to say. She walks away and hopes they will let her go.

“Katara!” Aang sprints to her side, his hand on her shoulder. “Are you mad at me for not killing the Fire Lord?” He asks incredulously.  
“Zuko is the Fire Lord now.” She responds. “and of course not. I just need to go heal.” She lies.  
“Promise me you’ll never do it again.” Aang says and Katara takes a deep breath. Even though it doesn’t seem fair for only her bending to be forbidden, for her and Hama to be punished when the whole world was full of this madness, she thinks back to Pakku, to the first captain, and the power this has in rage.  
“Are you mad at me?” She asks, though she doesn’t care what Aang would have to say about her actions. She was right and had no other choice.  
“No, Katara,” he smiles. “You did what you thought you had to do. Just like Sokka, Suki, and Toph did. Just like I did. I’m disappointed, but that’s okay. As long as you promise never to do that again.”  
“I promise.” Katara agrees, thinking of the damage, and wanting to smack that patronizing smile off of his face. They can’t all be the chosen one that magically gets answers implanted in their heads by gods.  
“Good. Bloodbending is evil.” Aang states, “and you’re so much better than that.” Katara’s shocked eyes look up to see Aang’s earnest face. Behind him, she sees Zuko, and she understands.  
“No bending is inherently evil.” She says, but she leaves before she can hear Aang’s answer.

…

The both of them look larger than life up there. The Avatar and the Fire Lord, the ruler of most of the world. Katara stands next to her family and stares up at them. The Fire Sages go through the rest of the coronation ritual that had been cut off yesterday. All the grandeur seems stranger for the two boys in the middle.

“Today this war is finally over!” Zuko, Fire Lord Zuko, exclaims when he finally is allowed to speak, “I promised my uncle that I would restore the honor of the Fire Nation. And I will.” The people cheer. His headpiece gleams. “The road ahead of us is challenging. A hundred years of fighting has left the world scarred and divided. But with the Avatar's help we can get it back on the right path and begin a new era of love and peace.” He continues, and Katara watches it all. Sokka slides his arms around her shoulder during a particularly loud cheer for The Avatar as Aang walks up to stand next to Zuko.  
“You did it.” He tells her. Katara nods.  
“We did.”  
“Zuko and Aang are up there because you put them there.” He stresses, and she turns away from them to see the pride in his eyes. “You found Aang in that iceberg, you trained him, and you saved them both from Azula.” Her eyes water as she pulls him into a hug. “History might not know everything, but we will. Close your eyes. They are cheering for you.” She does, the tears roll down her cheeks as she retreats into her brother’s chest. Victorious screams echo around her. 

“I’m so proud of you both,” Her father’s voice cuts through the crowd as his arms wrap around them, “I know your mother would be too.”


End file.
